


Just Small MCYT One-Shots

by tubboexists



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Comfort, Crying, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Multi, NO SHIPPING IRL PEOPLE, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, dsmp characters only, mentions of abuse, might add more ships in the future, thoughts of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubboexists/pseuds/tubboexists
Summary: - I just plan on writing angsty/fluff-type things for when I feel sad or alone. Will probably update this as time goes on if I even write more than this. First time posting one of these on an actual website and not just sharing it among friends, this outta be fun. I don't expect much attention but... Hey, just more of a reason to post it, right?- Not me knowing anything about how AO3 works...- Sorry if one or multiple of these are short ; w;" ... I tend to write in small bursts
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnapity - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Karlnapity

Quiet, slow sobbing sounded out from the bedroom as a cold night approached. Heaters had been humming for just half an hour, and that was the only other sound that accompanied the sorrowful noise. Days like these were always hard to deal with. Things that brought back the foul memories of that man who hurt him would typically end with results like these. Quackity would often run away from everyone as fast as he could before the tears would begin to flow and the anxiety would grow to be too much. People seemed to stop noticing his sudden absence after so many times of this repeating. 

Only two people would ever truly show worry and concern when the duck-hybrid disappeared. Those two people had been doing their best to be there for him and comfort him for quite some time now. Of course, the healing process was a tedious and long one, but they had the patience and love to stick by each step of the way.

Had the location of their home not been so far from where they previously were, they would’ve made it sooner, but close to half an hour was the best they could do. The door was closed behind Karl as silently as it could be to avoid alarming or worsening Quackity upon their arrival. 

It wasn’t hard to hear the crying coming from the bedroom all three slept in. It was saddening to have to listen to it, but it was something they came prepared to deal with. Karl and Sapnap nodded at each other before making sure the door was locked so nobody could barge in unannounced to question all three’s leave. Sapnap decided he would go ahead as Karl took a detour to the kitchen to prepare something for their partner.

Such a small squeak followed with the slow opening to the bedroom door, giving Sapnap a full view of Quackity curled up against the bed frame. How intense this had been was unknown, but it was safe to say it wasn’t an easy day. His hair had been ruffled and tangled from what seemed to be tugging and rolling around on the pillows. Just about every article of clothing on his body was messed up and wrinkled, the neck and chest of his jacket having deep tear stains.

Even if the pain Quackity was going through wasn’t obvious, this would’ve hurt either way, but the obvious extremity made Sapnap much quicker to action. Just as his partner went to tug on his own hair again due to panic overwhelming him, seeming to not even have noticed the other man had come in, Sapnap decided to sit on the edge of the bed. A gentle hand placed itself upon a spot that was within sight of both so that no extra panic would be brought upon him. 

Quackity looked up from the bedsheets with his puffy eyes to see Sapnap calmly smiling back at him. A hand was gripped in his bangs, though was soon enough taken away with Sapnap’s other hand as soon as Quackity was aware it was just him and nobody that would hurt him. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. You shouldn’t be inflicting more pain onto yourself.” That voice brought upon a wave of comfort, and so did the contents of the sentence as soon as each word finally processed through the panicked man’s mind.  
For a moment, the two just stared at each other in silence, the same buzzing of a heater that had been the only thing to comfort the hybrid for a small amount of time being heard by both of them now. That was until the tears began to flow down Quackity’s face again at the display of affection and care shown towards him. 

After making double sure neither of them would get hurt by the movement, Quackity had practically thrown himself towards Sapnap, wrapping his arms around him as he sobbed. Sapnap moved more onto the bed to avoid discomfort between either side, but as soon as he was sure it would be okay, he gently wrapped himself around his partner as well. All he knew to do right now was rub his back and occasionally give a slightly tighter hug so that the hybrid would be more than sure he was here. Really here. Not just a figment of the imagination trying to cope, not an old abuser who only cared when his own reputation was at stake. None of that. Someone who truly cared and loved him through everything.

While the two sat in silence and hugged, Karl soon enough came in, a sweet smell following him. “You two, I have something for all of us,” Karl spoke out, though kept his voice low. Sapnap and Quackity pulled away to look at their other partner, who seemed to be struggling just a little bit to carry too much. “I got us all hot cocoa!”

The gesture of kindness and consideration made Quackity almost begin to cry again, though this time he kept himself strong. He sat on his knees as he sniffled and kept his eyes squinted so it didn’t hurt to look around the room, which was only as bright as it was due to the blinding white snow that shone from outside the window. 

“T- Thank you, Karl.” Quackity began to wipe his tears as he spoke, Karl responding almost immediately to assure that no thanks were needed. “You too, Sapnap, thank you…” A similar variant of Karl’s response was given from Sapnap before he was awkwardly handed a coffee mug of hot cocoa before Karl was to drop it.

Only when Quackity was for sure okay did Karl give him his cup, followed by himself sitting on the side of his partner that was opposite to Sapnap. Each of them sipped from their cups, smiling at each other. 

Karl and Sapnap showered their partner with affection and reassurance in his time of need, small kisses being placed on either cheek after every few sips of their cocoa. Laughs were shared with funny stories being told and eventually, they found themselves all cuddled up close to each other, just enjoying the company of one another.

Quackity was thankful to have such considerate and loving partners. How lucky could someone like him be?


	2. Karlnapity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this may not be super canon it was mostly just written bc i felt bad and wanted comfort ; w; why not write the comfort you want when you cant get it right !!! we loved projecting our problems onto characters <3

Today was just another snow day. Little to no events had taken place in the new home they’d found, so the couple was spending time outside, drinking cups of hot chocolate while all wrapped up in winter clothing. A large blanket was wrapped around the three of them to add to the several layers they already wore. It was calming to watch the snowflakes fall in front of them whilst the roof of their porch protected any of it from getting onto them. Nothing felt as though it could go wrong. Everything was safe, only with people who they each loved dearly.

Nothing was supposed to be wrong. Why did everything suddenly feel like it was crashing down? Quackity stared ahead in silence while his partners laughed and chatted calmly. Their voices became more and more far off as his head grew rampant with thoughts that were beginning to not even make sense anymore. 

Controlling his breathing was growing increasingly difficult to do. It was almost beginning to feel as though he was dizzy, no matter how hard he focused on the gentle fall of snow or the sweet yet minimal chirping of birds. Not even the loving sound of his partners’ jokes was able to bring down the state he was in. What was going on? What even triggered this? Everything was fine.

It felt as though the more he fought it, the more it fought back. Telling Sapnap or Karl felt like a burden on their shoulders, therefore pushing him not to say anything. Sitting there and trying to remember everything he’d been told in the past to calm down was all he could manage to do. Yet, each time he tried to think of what his partners had told him or did to comfort him, the image would become blurry in the back of his mind and he would lose the ability to remember what had happened. Sometimes, the thoughts would get emphasized by the worst idea possible. Quackity knew little about what his partners may have planned, what if they were to treat him the same way Schlatt had one day? What if things were to change when he becomes too independent? 

Memories of what had happened are what pushed the hybrid far over the edge. Without much warning other than a small and quiet “I need to do something”, he jumped out of his seat and rushed into the much warmer house. 

Both feet instantly took him to the bathroom, a place where he thought he wouldn’t be able to bother his partners even if they were to come back inside. These thoughts needed to get out of his head, no matter what he had to do. Looking around the bathroom as tears slowly began to form in his head, it was hard to find anything that might aid with this. Nothing that he should actually use, at least. Deep down, he knew how much inflicting any harm upon himself would hurt his partners. Somehow, that thought kept getting replaced with the fear that they wanted him to be hurt. This needed to get out of his head.

More panicked thoughts led him to the sink directly across from him. Without even wanting to look in the mirror above it, knowing he likely just looks like a crying mess anyways as the tears had already begun to flow moments after closing and locking the bathroom door, he slowly and shakily turned on the sink. The flow of water was slightly calming, but not nearly enough. Quackity cupped his palms under the freezing cold water and got as much as he could. After putting his head over the sink itself so he didn’t get water everywhere, scared that would get him in trouble, he splashed everything in his hands onto his face. 

The cold water was definitely like a slap to the face. A sign to wake up sent to his brain, to stop thinking about these dumb things and stop crying like a baby before he would get hit for dumb things like this. 

It worked for a moment. Quackity took some deep breaths, still avoiding looking in the mirror above him, and for just a second he was calm. Then he got the courage to actually see what he might look like. New courage that had sprouted in him from being able to calm himself down led his gaze to his own face. That courage was quickly shot down by seeing his puffy and red eyes. The fact that he’d been crying was so obvious now. There was no way he could go out like this and Sapnap or Karl think he’s totally fine.

Fears of being hit for being such a crybaby overwhelmed him to the point he couldn’t bring himself to stand. Shakily, he fell to his knees and used his hands to hold his beanie in place. At least that’s what he wanted to think was the cause for his hands naturally making their way up there. Truly, it was more of a response to the memories of being hit for things that would normally be viewed as fine, hoping he could block the blow if he were to cover himself.

Quackity’s breathing was up and down. Sometimes he’d manage to take deep breathes in an attempt to calm himself, then there were times things would spike right back up. 

This panic and paranoia went on for what felt like forever. Tears wouldn’t stop flowing. After some time, he wasn’t even able to sit on his knees, he’d fallen onto his side and tried hugging himself to calm down. 

All of this felt so dumb… Quackity was known for being one of the happiest guys, that there was no way he’d allow something like this to bring him down so badly. Why couldn’t he live up to that even when away from the public? Why did the thought of someone who’s long since been dead still terrorize him to this day? Why did he really believe his new partners would do something so horrible to him? They weren’t bad people… Was he a bad guy for thinking they would do something like that? It’s not like they’ve shown signs of being that way. Then again, what if they were planning something? 

The thoughts just kept going. Everything was just getting more and more overwhelming.

That nobody was going to help him. Nobody would be there for him in the future, he had to depend on himself. They would both leave him anyways. If not, he’d just be stuck in another painful relationship where everyone was unhappy. Unless they wanted him to hurt.

Each second allowed these thoughts to worsen, the tears never seeming to stop. So, you can expect the shock when a knock on the bathroom door came out. It wasn’t harsh or loud, but Quackity was brought even more fear by the thought of what could be waiting on the other side.

“Honey? Are you in there?” Sapnap’s voice could be heard coming from the opposite side, accompanied by a few more quiet knocks. Quackity’s sobbing was slowed to a halt as the knocking and calling continued. After all, if he were to stay silent, they wouldn’t assume he was in here and just leave. That has to happen. After all, it’s not like they cared much. Surely.

Just like he’d assumed, the knocking stopped. Peace washed over him as he thought he was finally safe. Up until the hiss of shared whispers began to make their way to him. None of it was audible to him and only went on for a minute. Perhaps they were discussing where they could find him next?

It still felt so wrong to suspect them of being horrible people… Maybe he was overthinking too much. They could just want to help him. Still- what if they wanted to hurt him? What if they even wanted him dead?

No matter what positive things he tried to think, they were always quickly replaced with negatives until he just gave up entirely on trying to convince himself. Instead, he hugged himself tighter and hoped everything would pass in due time. He was willing to sleep in here if he had to. Maybe his eyes would look normal again and they wouldn’t suspect a thing. They’d just think he managed to sneak out to go ‘do crimes’ or something along those lines.

As the silence grew longer, Quackity came to believe he was in the clear and stopped trying to keep himself quiet. Nothing was happening, and he couldn’t stop himself from crying more. Painful thoughts and harsh memories wouldn’t stop attacking him. That was- until the wobbling of the doorknob could be heard. It was no longer knocking but instead sounded like someone trying to get in. 

Panic surged through his entire body as he shot upwards. Eyes filled with the fear of being hit again stared at the handle that wouldn’t quit moving until they began to wander around the bathroom to find a place to hide. 

There wasn’t enough time to do that.

Using a small card, the door to the bathroom had been opened by Sapnap himself. Quackity hadn’t ever thought to turn the lights off, so he was in plain few when each partner decided to come in. All they had to do was look down and there he was, sitting on the tile floor with tears still falling down his face. Having seen this many times before, the two knew what this likely meant, as the quick rise and fall of the hybrid’s chest was easy to see.

There wasn’t nearly enough shock to keep him from doing anything at the moment as he saw his partner on the ground crying, as Sapnap quickly got onto his knees and crawled up to Quackity. Hesitance was obvious, as he’d tried to get away but was just met with the base of the sink hitting his back, which had sent a yelp of surprise from him. 

Doing his best to be calm and slow, Sapnap crawled with each scoot he made until they were both in one stationary location. Then he brought his arms out and pulled the hybrid in close to him, who had slightly fought out of fear that he was about to be dragged away but eventually gave in to the hug. Sapnap was slow to move from his knees and instead sit cross-legged so they were both comfortable, but did his best to get there anyway.

Eventually, in the time they were just sitting there hugging, Karl had made his way over to the two and took a seat next to Quackity, so he could cuddle up next to him in a way to reassure that he was still there as well.

Sapnap gently swayed side to side while holding his partner, offering kind words and phrases, affirming him of his feelings, and that he would be there no matter what. Karl eventually hopped on this train, saying he was happy that Quackity was here and was incredibly glad they got to all spend so much time together. Nothing could separate them, and Quackity’s fears of them leaving would only make them want to stay more.

It was like a non-stop train of love and care for him. Even when they both ran out of things to say, they wouldn’t let it stay silent and allow their partner to doubt their words for long. Soft hums came from the two, Sapnap having started it and Karl picking up on the tune and joining. For an entire hour and a half did the two remain there on the cold bathroom floor, making sure their partner was okay, and not even considering leaving until he gave confirmation that things would be alright. 

Even then, when the three of them were off the floor and heading to their bedroom, the two refused to separate from Quackity until they heard him start laughing and acting like his true self. Quackity was given time before they asked what had happened, and even when he was reluctant to share, they were understanding and told him it would be okay if he couldn’t.

For the rest of the night, the three played soft video games and quiet music until everyone was ready to go to bed. This happened pretty often. Not once, however, did it change their want or need to help their partner through a tough time. Even when he struggled to listen or share.


	3. Karlnapity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful while reading this, it has heavy themes of suicide!! Not to mention self-amputation... 
> 
> Be safe, and remember you're loved and cared for!!! Please never forget that you're just as valuable as the next person, but even more so to those close to you. Always try to go to someone you know will care and be there for you if you're in a dark place. This was written as a piece of comfort for myself, so it's not the greatest as I mostly wrote it when I was down and self-isolating. Still, I hope it's not too bad. 
> 
> Deep down, I hope someone out there is finding these and taking comfort in them... I know it's a dumb thought, but it brings a smile to my face, y'know?

Thunder could be heard booming overhead as rain poured down upon the earth. It’s been quite some time since the sun went down. All that lit the roads and grass surrounding it were the streetlights. Sure, the moon gave as much of a hand in lighting the pathway as it could, but that would only do so much.

The timing of such weather was so in tune with the situation at hand. Almost as if someone above had tried to stop the man, to rush him back home, but nothing came of it. Splashes of water continued to wet the hems of his jeans with each harsh step taken. Though he took his time to arrive at the destination of choice, there was little hope that the extended period of thought would allow him to change his mind. Not when everything was finally in place. It felt as though, even if someone were to stop him in his tracks and keep up a conversation, nothing would pull him away from this.

Of course, the thought of hurting either of his partners was damaging enough to make him almost want to turn away. Yet, it’s almost like something kept yelling at him to continue anyway. Somehow, he was always able to be convinced this is what they wanted. Nobody wanted to be with someone who hurts and never seems to be getting better, after all. They would be no different. It was best to end their misery before things managed to get worse.

Every inch of the hybrid’s clothes were soaked from the rain. Walking was growing more draining to do as his clothes sagged and held close to his body. The thought of running to the destination was something that kept poking at him. Getting to walk through all of his home and of what used to be his home brought an odd feeling of peace. Everything would turn out okay for him in the end, and the others would be happy without him there. That’s what was stopping him from making a bolt for it before people were to wake up and the roads ran the chance of having another traveler along it.

Regardless, the chances of someone waking up before he made it there was unlikely. Night was practically just beginning as soon as he’d left home, having made sure both partners were asleep so they wouldn’t go running to find him. All they would feel is guilt if they did nothing when they could’ve. Perhaps if he were to do this when they couldn’t have even been aware of him leaving to do something like this, they wouldn’t be left with the burden of being a bad person.

Whatever he may be feeling was in the air and unexplainable. Some part of him felt it was wrong to want to do something like this when he didn’t feel much of anything, or a feeling with no name. After all, what if this was all for attention and he was about to do something he’d regret when it was too late? There were always so many horror stories told about this kind of thing. Sad they couldn’t steer his focus.

Heavy thoughts burdened the hybrid’s mind as he just continued his way along the street in the pouring rain. Not a single one of them was positive, though he’d grown to not care anymore. Something he was pretty well-known for without actually being known for was hiding his true emotions with a happy face. All of that ignoring and pushing away makes it hard to truly care for it when a time like this comes.

Probably two hours went into the night, solely devoted to making his way there and taking his time with it too. Eventually, however, he’d set foot on the place he wanted to be. The way he was planning on going out wasn’t a pleasant one in any means of the word, but it felt as though he deserved to go out in a painful and suffering manner.

Loose rocks kicked out from underneath his shoes as the hybrid came to a halt to look around. This was the end of the road. Literally and metaphorically, as the road he’d trailed along stopped progressing here. All it took now was to continue upwards until the edge of the cliff was just before him. 

For some odd reason, tears had begun to form in the corners of Quackity’s eyes. Something panged at him as he began to attempt to climb up the slippery grass. The rain made it difficult to view the ground in front of him. Ironically, he was trying to watch his step, as he wanted to be truly prepared and aware when he was to jump. Dying out of the blue because of a slip-up wasn’t something that sounded ideal. The demons that screamed in his head wanted him to suffer a death he caused himself.

A slow climb it was. Breathing was growing increasingly hard to keep a steady pace of. Though, it was difficult for him to tell if that was some odd anxiety creeping onto him about the event about to unfold or just the higher elevation he was at.

Despite the splashes of his own feet, no matter the pitter-pattering of rain droplets, even through the breeze of the wind, it’s as if he couldn’t hear anything. A deafening silence held him closely, trapping him and allowing the thoughts to persist. It was as if dogs were jumping at him, yelling for him to go. Things with no real form or name kept telling him to go, not to give up, everything would be okay soon enough. The overwhelming silence only allowed the beings in his head to get louder, making the dreadful feeling deep down creep further up. 

Just steps away was the top of the cliff, a place to jump. It was almost over. Voices would no longer feel the need to continue pushing as he’d have already done it. Whatever burden he put on other people would no longer be there. Everything would be okay.

Water sploshed around his shoes as his final steps were heavy. By now, his socks were well over just slightly wet, as the climb mixed with the ongoing rain allowed water to seep in. Everything else was already wet, so it’s not like it could’ve been that much more uncomfortable. 

Tonight was a beautiful night. Too bad nobody was awake to see the moon shining so gently above all of them. Nobody was there to watch the trees sway in a cold breeze. Not a soul was there to accompany him in his time of need. Soon it would be too late.   
Everything he was viewing right now would be gone for him. No more waking up to a bed of three and drinking coffee with them. All of those dumb video games they played together would be gone, tossed away like trash. Now his clothes wouldn’t just take up space in the closet, the special soap he used to clean his wings could be thrown away. Hopefully, they’d at least watch after his pets. They hold more value than he ever could.

Speaking of his wings... 

Those would only get in the way. Though without using them, they wouldn’t be much of a problem, he wanted no chance to change his mind as he was falling. Quackity took the axe he always tried to keep on him, not even giving this train of thought a chance to run by him twice. They were only ever trouble for the others, too. What dumb wings they were, only getting in the way of everything.

Oh, but an axe would be hard to use. You can’t just swing it behind you… The weapon was dropped into the wet grass before a much smaller flip knife was pulled from the pocket of the hybrid. This would hurt more, but hey, it would get the job done.

Reaching around himself was quite the exercise, but oh well. At the base of his own wings, he unfolded the blade and swiftly sliced at the skin. Of course, genuinely cutting these off wouldn't be easy, as it still hurt just the same as an arm or leg. Maybe just one would be easier. There’s still no way he’d be able to get himself to safety that way. 

So that’s the plan he went for. Through the almost unbearable pain, he kept slicing away at the base of his wing, holding back a scream with each movement. Tears rolled down his face but were hidden in the rain. Blood was running down his back like a waterfall. Rain desperately tried to clean it off, but it only seemed to make the situation worse.

Cutting through all of it was certainly a difficult process, but eventually, it was done. Quackity’s wing fell to the ground, a small thud following it- caused more by its size than its weight. Blood was pouring down his body. Unable to even keep his hand in a firm grasp anymore, there was no way for him to hold the blade, and it soon after fell with the newly detached wing.

Blood was already beginning to pool around him. He had little clue as to how much time he had before the blood loss killed him instead of the fall, so as soon as he’d gathered his thoughts and wasn’t focused on the pain as much, he was trying to be quicker with his goodbyes to the earth. 

What perfect timing it was. Panting could be heard from behind just as Quackity approached the very edge of the cliff, looking below him and truly giving thought into what was about to happen. The hybrid hadn’t even heard the panicked footsteps approach him, not even being aware of the people coming for him until the back of his top was grabbed and yanked backward so that he couldn’t fall forward out of the fear of being stopped. 

Quackity had fallen hard on his rear. Wet grass and mud getting his pants extremely dirty along with how wet they already were. Everything was happening too fast, he wasn’t even given more than a second to gain himself before being so effortlessly lifted into the air and taken away. The downwards climb was much slower than anything they could’ve done going up, as the word footing would send him and whoever had him sliding down the muddy slope. Probably break a bone or two.

At least the descent gave him time to gather his thoughts. Falling so hard, bleeding so much, and with what had been plaguing his mind just moments before all mixed his brain into a confused lump. Even the demons that raged in his head were too confused to say a word, knowing just as little as he did.

Only when he could actually see his legs in front of him after the blur passed did a thought begin to try and make its way through the mess of his mind. His pants were covered in mud and water… A familiar hand was gripping onto the side of his knees while the arm it was attached to wrapped underneath. 

Despite the slight fear that pricked at the thought of what he might see, Quackity decided to try and look upwards and get a hold on who had just gotten the bright idea to stop him. Luckily for him, they’d just begun to approach the headlights of a car that had stopped just before the cliff slope. It was easy to read each facial expression. Well, somewhat easy. With his brain still being in knots, it seemed so unfamiliar for a second. Yet it still came to the realization of who had come to save him.

It was Sapnap. 

The panting from the careful yet quick climbing was now so much more familiar. Panic could easily be read on his face, something that made him feel guilty yet confused. There was no reason for him to be so panicked. This is something he would’ve wanted, right? Why did he stop him? In fact, how did he even find him?

Little opportunity was given for him to ask how they knew where he was. There was no way to track his footsteps when he walked along the road, and there was no blood on the way there. The cliff was too far from home for blood to have rolled down the grass, even if it was that fast, and someone just thought something was wrong. No, because just as he found the correct words to speak, the headlights passed the two of them and Sapnap was swinging open the backdoor to the car. Despite the panic that could easily be read on him, he was gentle when putting his partner in the backseat.   
Karl was already back there, seeming to have something in his hands. Too bad the lighting in the car was practically blinding, forcing Quackity’s eyes to have to try and adjust yet again. Though he didn’t even have to try and wait to see what it was, for as soon as the shock of what was displayed before him, Karl was pulling up his boyfriend’s body and wrapping something around his torso. 

There were no easily accessed medical professionals around, so of course, people often had items prepared for if they or a loved one were to get hurt. Tight bandages were spun around him as quickly as they could be, the base of his severed wing stinging from the contact. Blood had likely already made its way onto the seats of the vehicle, making the hybrid feel guilty for yet again just bringing a burden on everyone. First, they had to worry about his safety, then he just dirtied up their car. A car the three of them had worked really hard to get for each other. Money was hard to come by, so they only had one and it was something they often all used together.

Sapnap had already made his way to the driver’s seat. By his hurried actions, it was easy to presume he was just trying to get as far away from this site as quickly as possible so Quackity had no time or chance to make his way back here and jump without allowing the two to save him yet again. 

Whatever was even happening now was beyond his capability of understanding as things only seemed to speed up. There was no gap that allowed him to gain enough of himself so he could try to ask questions. Hell, chances are, they didn’t want to hear a word from him. After all, they’d just woken up to come save his dumb self when they could’ve slept in and enjoyed themselves, finally free of his annoying presence.

During the process of trying to pull himself to the present reality, he felt himself beginning to get pulled backward. There was no fight or resistance from him, just slight confusion that only came out in the form of a whimper. Without a word given for an answer, he felt Karl’s warm body pressed up against his back as he was lifted up and drawn into a silent hug. It was obvious that Karl was doing his best to stay gentle so the base of Quackity’s wing wouldn’t be in too much contact or rub up against something to cause more bleeding.

Being held this way made him feel like a cat that had been lost for weeks and was just now found. Even more so when the silent flow of tears from his partner was heard, just barely audible as he was burying his face in Quackity’s shoulder. If he weren’t already soaking wet, he could've probably felt them begin to dampen his clothing.

Such a saddening sound it was to hear. Still, it was in a way confusing. Why would he cry? There was nothing to cry over right now unless he’s so tired of having to deal with this stuff he’s unable to control his emotions.

“Why would you try to do something like that?” Karl mumbled into his shirt. Quackity had just barely picked it up but tried to move his head to look at his partner anyways. Guilt was starting to build up. Something always tried to push it back and remind him of his lack of worth, but the continued crying wouldn’t allow it to stop. 

Tilting his head as much as he could, which wasn’t very much, Quackity asked a question in response. “What do you mean?” It was an attempt to understand. To understand what brought so many tears when his purpose wasn’t necessarily important. After all, people only wanted him around when he was being that goofy persona he always plays.

Karl tightened the hug before his head slightly lifted so his words would be clearer. Even though the tears and snot that ran down his face displayed great weakness, he trusted his partner as he looked into his eyes. “You,” He struggled to find the correct words to give a true explanation of the pain he felt. “You mean so much to me. You mean so much to Sapnap, too. Why would you do that? Try to take your own life?” There was no time in between the words or sentences to try and put in his own take on the situation as Karl only continued. “I understand you’re hurting, but please… Please, don’t leave. I’ll do anything. I’m sure we’d both do anything. You mean the world to us all.”

By the end of his mini speech, Karl was unable to control his sobbing and just buried his face back into the hybrid’s clothing. This time it was more intense, and Quackity’s eyes were open wide as he stared at the curly brown hair he always loved to play with. The soft, gentle hair that he loved petting when Sapnap was out at night, leaving only the two of them to cuddle up together. Enjoy just each other’s presence. 

Something he was really about to give up. All because these dogs in his head refused to stop barking. The more he thought about it, the dumber it sounded. That’s all they did, was they barked and barked and barked. Even if they had the guts, those disgusting canines had no ability to bite, and here he was, listening to their every word. Allowing himself to be pushed around because he was too weak to fight back. For a long time now, he had no ability to speak up because they convinced him there was no reason to. Nobody would listen, after all.

They’ve been awfully silent ever since they were proven wrong. 

This could’ve been the end of his line, tonight could’ve been the last day he would have woken up in the morning. Yet here they were, driving him home on a cold night. 

Sapnap had been silent for a while now. It was quite obvious he was just speechless on the topic, probably just as distraught over having almost lost him, but showed his care in the easiest way he could. Aside from saving him, quite literally, he’d taken a second to grab a CD that was always kept closeby and played it. It was a disc of music they’d all come to learn Quackity loved, at a low volume so the heightened noise wouldn’t overwhelm anyone. The drive back home was a sad one- the only noises being the soft sound of music mixed with muffled crying, but it was one that needed to happen.  
They took their time to drive back. Though it wasn’t nearly as much time as it took to walk to the cliff, it was still a lengthy ride. Sapnap had picked up his partner from the backseat when they got home, Karl being a bit hesitant to let go of him. 

Most of the time they spent together the rest of that night was put to use in the forms of cuddles, music, movies, and maybe some gentle games. There was little talking aside from the occasional reminder of how much they cared for him, or how they’re incredibly happy they got there in time and he’s still here. Sure there were some topics that made Quackity feel guilty about the thing he’d almost gone through with, but that was bound to happen. They were only worried about his safety. Not a single word was spilled that carried the intention of trying to make him feel as though he was selfish or hated. By now, they understood, even if hurt he would try to leave them, they knew what likely went through his head in the moment and didn’t want to add fuel to the fire. All they wanted to do was reinforce the fact of how much they loved him and wanted him there.

Even if the pain from the severed wing would make him slightly bed-bound anyway, they had no intentions of letting him roam about for a while. If he wanted to go somewhere, all they asked for is that one of them gets to go with him. It was all in hopes of his promised safety. 

Never again did they want an idea like this to come upon him. They’d find a way to shower him in affection and remind him that he’s loved every waking day if needed. Anything they could do to keep him safe and with them would likely be done. 

No matter what happened, they’d always love him. Through bad days and nights, through arguments and fights, they’d be there. Ready to help, ready to love, and ready to show him just how much he means to the world.


End file.
